kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 41
Final Form (完全体, Kanzentai) is the 41st chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Shinichi and Migi watch in awe as the decapitated body has its head replaced. Gotou takes over and reveals that his body has 5 Parasites inside of it. He quickly outclasses Shinichi, hitting him from multiple angles and forcing him to run. Though Gotou easily catches up with them, due to his blood loss and a collision with a truck, Shinichi and Migi manage to escape. Summary Shinichi watches as Miki's host body falls to its knees, profusely spurting blood after he had been decapitated. Miki himself has vanished into the underbrush, but Migi and then Shinichi watch in amazement as the body's parasitic right arm attaches to its neck. The new parasite calls Miki back, who comments on Migi's and his own name, then reattaches and morphs into the new right arm. Migi is incredulous, having sensed that there were in fact five parasites in the body and realizing that he sensed three with Miki because the leader couldn't control the last two. However, the new head immediately took control of all the parasites and became one signal. The parasite confirms it, stating that he only learned it recently. He wonders where they've gone, then realizes that he's seen Shinichi before, and morphs into his usual face as Gotou. He then leaps high into the trees and bounces off them rapidly, his legs morphed into bladed spurs to keep him attacked. Shinichi is barely able to keep track as he begins to attack, and Migi realizes that their location is now a disadvantage. As Shinichi runs, Gotou tags him with shallow injuries, but Migi tells him to keep running, and he makes it out of the forest and back onto the nearby road. Gotou's legs then morph again into long running limbs. A truck crosses Shinichi's path and he tries to wave the driver down, but his bloodied and injured appearance intimidates the driver. Regardless, Migi stretches out and latches on, pulling Shinichi on with him. Migi says he's never doing it again, then notices Gotou in pursuit behind them despite the speed of the car. Gotou easily catches up and begins to battle with Migi, catching the attention of the driver who assumes he and Shinichi are ghosts and begins to panic. Gotou manages to latch a blade onto the truck and begins to climb up. However, Migi has made his way into the driver's area and grabs the steering wheel, jerking it as another truck passes by just enough so Gotou is hit and knocked off by the second truck. As the driver realizes that Gotou has been knocked off he stops just long enough to get out and take another look at Gotou, then immediately drives off, while the workers in the other truck approach to check on the hit-and-run victim. Gotou stands up wobblily, having lost too much blood, then bites the head off one employee and kills the other. Now in a town, Shinichi tries to figure out what to do next as he has no money but can't go back home. Migi quietly expresses admiration of Gotou. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 7